falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Grand Canyon PIPBoy entries
TOUR BOT I met a tour bot in an abandoned ranger station. The bot has a lost and found compartment on its body, but it wouldn't let me access it because I didn't look like a park ranger. Me meet bot. It say it have stuff lost and found, but me not get because it say me not look like ranger. PIERCE'S MEN I met a squad of soldiers led by a man named Captain Pierce in the Grand Canyon. He said his employer, one Doctor Presper, has ordered my death because I've somehow become a threat to him. I ran into Pierce, one of Presper's henchmen, in the Grand Canyon. Apparently, Presper has felt I've become too big a threat and wants me dead. I convinced Captain Pierce that Presper would eventually turn against him as well, and Pierce let me walk away without a fight. I fooled Captain Pierce into thinking that Presper and I were on the same side, and that my interference with Presper's plans is just one big mistake. As a result, Pierce let me walk away. I killed Presper's henchmen Pierce in the Grand Canyon. IKE'S LANDMINE Disarm Ike's landmine. I met a ghoul explorer named Ike in the Grand Canyon. He's trapped at the moment by a landmine underneath his feet. If he moves, he's dead. I made Ike give me everything in his pack before agreeing to help him with his landmine problem. I told Ike I'd try to disarm the landmine. Unfortunately, the landmine trapping Ike went off. Obviously, I survived, but Ike didn't. I was able to disarm the landmine beneath Ike's feet. REPAIR AIR TRAM The tram at the Grand Canyon is lacking several unique parts required for it to work. Santiago told me that one of the other salvager groups in the area my still have them. Flying box missing parts. San Diego say other guys have parts maybe. Santiago has generously offered to see if he can get the tram's missing parts back, and I accepted his offer. San Diego say he get missing parts from flying box back. Me say he go do that. Using the parts Santiago located for me, I was able to repair the tram and rode it for the first time over the Grand Canyon. Me fix flying box. Me ride over canyon. Whee. LIBERATE AIR TRAM Deal with the thugs who've taken over tram at the Grand Canyon. A group of thugs from the Crimson Caravan have muscled Santiago and his guys out of the tram operation at the Grand Canyon. All the rats are dead. Bad men take over flying box. I killed the thugs who took over the tram operation at the Grand Canyon. Me kill bad guys who take over flying box. I was able to talk the thugs who took over the tram operation into walking away without a fight. Me tell bad guys to go away from flying box and they go away. Locate the remnants of the B.O.M.B.-002 satellite Santiago told me that he heard stories about a large object which crashed somewhere in the western part of the Grand Canyon. San Diego say big thing crash in big canyon to west. Category:Van Buren dialogue files Category:Van Buren Pip-Boy entries